villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perham Furbottom's Hat
Perham Furbottom's Hat is the main antagonist in the video game BattleBlock Theater. History Past It once belonged to self-made billionaire and cat-fanatic Perham Furbottom, the owner and builder of the BattleBlock Theater. In the year 1709ish, Furbottom built the biggest, richest, most thrill-enducing theatre in the whole world. Once the theatre was completed, Furbottom organized jaw-dropping shows including his cats. He sat watching for days on end, continuously eating popcorn. Due to his over-eating, Furbottom eventually pooped himself to death, leaving behind his theatre, hat and cats. His hat passed on to the owner of the theatre over thousands of years, eventually turning corrupted and mad due to the many different heads it sat on. Not anyone can wear it however, it cries out to those who embody the qualities required, among them charity, bravery, handsomeness, gentlemanity, inoffensive smell and proper headsize.The one to wear the hat would also call the shots in the theatre and manage it. During the game Once Hatty Hattington and his friends shipwreck on the island, the cats captured everyone and put the hat on Hatty, causing him to rise in the air and betray his friends who are captured by the cats and forced to participate in the events inside the theater, evading dangerous traps for the cat's amusement. Hatty, now wearer of the hat, is placed on a balcony. While the cats intend for him to manage the theatre, he remains completely motionless except the constant stream of tears coming out of his eyes. While the protagonist manages to remain victorious in the theatre, the cats grow more and more miscontent with Hatty's way of "managing" the theatre. It is revealed that the cats can't wear the hat due to their headsize and the proposterousness of a cat in a hat (Dr. Seuss reference) and thus have chosen Hatty to wear the hat and lead the theatre. However, as the hat is no longer the benevolent hat from the past but mad and corrupt, Hatty is unable to do so. Eventually, the lack of leadership and unappreciation causes the cats to riot. They decide to kill Hatty and start all over again. The game's protagonist manages to free Hatty and escape back to the ship. However, Hatty is still motionless and has to be carried back to the ship. After everything fails, the friends realise that Hatty's soul will not return, having been absorbed by the hat. Thus, Hatty and the hat are thrown overboard. Once reaching the ground of the ocean, a giant laserbeam shoots out of the hat and blasts everything on its way, including the ship and a bear floating in space. Origin Theories During the game, the narrator makes different assumptions about the origins of the hat and it's madness: *The hat was at one point blessed by a voodo-witchdoctor only to be cursed by another witchdoctor twenty minutes later *Perham found it in the treacherous caves of the Nightmare Princess, perched atop a giant ruby in the shape of a human skull *The hat is haunted by the dreams and failures of its previous owners (eventually proven correct) Gallery PerhamHat.png|Perham with his hat HattyCorrupted.png|Hatty is corrupted by the hat CatsUnhappy.png|The cats grow more and more malcontent with Hatty's leadership HatOwners.png|Some of the hats owners HatOwners2.png|More of the hats owners, including Perham HatLaser.png|The laser from the hat Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Brainwashers